The present disclosure relates to high-speed fiber optic networks that use light signals to transmit data over a network. Fiber optic networks have various advantages over other types of networks such as copper wire based networks. Many existing copper wire networks operate at near maximum possible data transmission rates and at near maximum possible distances for copper wire technology. Fiber optic networks are able to reliably transmit data at higher rates over further distances than is possible with copper wire networks.
The claimed subject matter is not limited to configurations that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. This background is only provided to illustrate examples of where the present disclosure may be utilized.